Tell Me That You Love Me
by Kamilia
Summary: Whoever said that love was easy has never been in love before. Confessing their feelings Flora and Helia embark on a new milestone together and will have to overcome challenges together in order to make their relationship survive. Along the way the two will help their friends overcome something they have been avoiding for years.
1. You Love Me?

Looking in the mirror of an oak dresser stood a girl with long brunette hair, jade eyes and tan skin. She had on an outfit consisted of a pink and green long sleeved top along with a hot pink miniskirt, a pink headband and a matching colour knee length boot.

She looked at three pictures posted on the mirror. One had an image of sixteen year old, chubby Flora her best friend, Helia. The other had Helia alone, drawing someone and the last one was a picture of her now, one hundred pounds lighter and no braces. _'So happy that my teeth finally straighten out.' _

The brunette let out a sigh before grabbing her pink, two strap bag. Heading through the door, she was off to her first day of her senior year.

Heading outside she saw a blue convertible waiting her. Resting against the passenger side was a male with short, raven hair, blue eyes, fair skin and had on black jeans with a blue and white shirt. There was a smile on his face as she approached him. Flora felt her heart skip a beat walking towards the seventeen year old.

After what seemed like hours she finally reached the male. He didn't speak and just wrapped his arms around slender body. Flora gladly returned the hug as her head rested on his muscular chest.

"Flora, I missed you so much." He said loud enough for her ears only.

"I missed you too." She replied. "Two months away from you was terrible."

"Picture what I was going through." He loosened the hug a little.

They were communicating with each other throughout the summer but it was limited to letters. They would write to each other at least twice a week.

Flora giggled. "At least you had friends and family around you. I was at fat camp."

"I didn't have my best friend with me and look on the bright side." He reassured her. "You reached your target weight in two months at that place compared to years of trying it at home."

The reason why Helia wasn't surprised by her weight loss was because Flora had sent a letter with a before and after picture to Helia so he could get to see.

Flora sighed. "It was hard, tiresome and painful but at least I did it. Know you were trying to help me for years but it didn't go as planned."

"Flower, I had no problem with how you looked before. You were always beautiful to me."

Flora blushed. "You always say that."

"That is because you are the most beautiful person I have ever met." He answered sincerely.

Over the years they have been friends Flora was called ugly, a loser and a bunch of other names that were hurtful. Helia was always there to defend her and was constantly told of how beautiful she was by the male.

"Helia…" She was almost at the lost for words.

"You are always beautiful to me and that something that's never going to change." A blush appeared onto his face.

Flora smiled before kissing his cheek. "We should get going before school starts."

"Yeah." He nodded. Opening the door for her, Helia waited till she was inside before closing the door and headed over to the driver's side.

Starting the car, Helia speed off towards the Magix High school.

* * *

Walking inside the large two storey school Flora and Helia headed to the office for their timetable's before heading to their lockers which were right beside each other.

Guys were staring at Flora as she and Helia walked though the hallways. Some were drooling over her with lust clearly in their eyes while others were at a loss for words, trying to figure out what to say to the brunette.

Flora scanned the hallway before reaching her locker. She then whispered to Helia, "The guys look like they want to eat me and the girls look like they want to beat me."

"The guys are just a bunch of hormone crazed teenagers and the girls just realize your beauty and are threatened by it." He answered.

Flora nodded before opening her locker to put in some books. Closing it, Flora took his timetable and compared it.

"We have five different classes together." Flora groaned. "I am supposed to have Home Economics now and you have Art."

"You are the one that wanted to take up cooking." Helia reminded her. "And you won't even need it to become a Vet."

"I wanted to learn how to be a better cook for a special someone." She uttered.

Helia raised a brow as he handed back her timetable. "Who is this special someone?"

Flora blushed, regretting what slipped out of her mouth. "There is this guy I have liked for years now; I just don't have the courage to tell him as yet."

Helia was saddened by the news. "We better get to class."

"I will see you later." Flora hugged him. Helia returned the hug before departing to different parts of the school.

Flora walked towards the Home Economics room thinking. _'I don't need to learn how to cook to be a Vet but would nice to be a great cook for Helia.' _She thought. _'The funny thing is he is an amazing cook. He would make a wonderful chef if his dream wasn't to become a graphic designer and journalist.' _

Entering the classroom Flora ten girls in the room. They were Stella, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Disapro, Krystal, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Selena and Aisha.

'_Aisha?'_ Flora looked back at the curly hair brunette. Walking over to her, Flora gently touched the teen.

Aisha turned around and smiled. "Flora, I didn't know you went to this school."

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." Flora took a seat next to her. "Never thought I would see anyone from camp again."

"Me either." Aisha stated.

Aisha and Flora were roommates at Fat Camp and became friends. The two lost fifty pounds each.

"Didn't know you were moving from Tides to Magix this year." Flora said. "Thought you said your family wasn't moving till you finished school."

"That's what I thought also but we had to move as soon as possible. This was the only school in the area that wouldn't make me repeat." Aisha explained. "Did you tell Helia how you feel?"

"No." Flora sighed. "When I got reached home last night he was already asleep and I chocked when I saw him this morning."

"Flo, I know he really likes you. Any guy that takes the time out to write letters like that is in love." Aisha nudged him.

Flora didn't reply as the teacher entered the classroom.

* * *

Helia entered the Art room to see friends Nabu, Timmy, Riven, Sky and Brandon.

Brandon was the first to see him and asked. "Dude, you look happier than usually."

"That's the look of a dude that hooked up with a pretty girl." Riven grinned.

"She came back today, didn't she?" Timmy asked.

"Actually she came back last night and I saw her this morning. She looks even more beautiful than before." Helia answered taking a seat next to Timmy. "I didn't think that was possible."

The others looked lost. "What are you two talking about?" Sky questioned.

"We will talk about later." Helia replied.

Timmy was the only one in the group that knows of Helia's crush on Flora.

Letting it go, Riven said. "Dudes, did you see Flora today? Porky the Pig now looks like a sexy fox now."

Helia became pissed. "Riven, do not call her that!"

"You're right. She was fatter than Porky; Flora was more like an elephant." The purple hair male chuckled.

Helia rose to his feet, turning his hand into a fist. "Do not make fun of her."

"What you going to do about it?" Riven stood up, ready for a fight.

The others had to come in between them.

"Cool down you two." Nabu spoke. "Riven, it's not cool to make fun of people and you know that Flora is Helia's best friend so naturally he would want to defend her."

"Whatever!" Riven huffed.

"Helia, you also have to learn that people are naturally judgemental and that you can't fight off everyone that makes fun of her." Nabu continued.

"I understand." Helia sighed. "I just want to protect her as best as possible."

Something clicked to Sky and Brandon. "You are in love with Flora."

"She is the reason you turned down the hottest girls in school?" Riven asked.

"Students at the back shut up and take out your tools!" A male teacher yelled, entering the room.

* * *

As school ended Helia headed to his car, knowing Flora would be waiting for him. A few minutes later he reached to see the brunette sitting on the trunk, talking to Aisha.

"Hey Helia." Flora called out to him.

"Hey." He went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"This is my friend Aisha. She just transferred here and we met at Camp."

"It is nice to meet you Aisha. Flora had mentioned you in her letters." Helia held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. She mentioned you during the time at camp." Hearing a car horn, Aisha turned to see her mother. "I will see you two tomorrow."

"Bye." Flora and Helia waved to her.

Aisha waved back as she ran to the car.

Helia and Flora jumped into the car beside them and headed home.

After a few moments of silence Helia asked. "How was the first day of school?"

"It was pretty good. Aisha is in most of my classes. In Home Economics classes I was put in a group with Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna." Flora answered.

Helia repeated the last four names she called. "Aren't those the four girls that are always together and formed a group?"

"Yeah, they call themselves 'the Winx'." The brunette commented. "After talking to them during class I realized that they have some of the same interest as me and are pretty nice people."

"You know that the guys love all the girls in that group expect Nabu." Helia told her.

"Let me guess. Timmy likes Tecna, Riven is crushing on Musa, Sky adores Bloom and Brandon wants to be with Stella." Flora spoke. Helia nodded."Have a feeling the girls like them too but are too afraid to mention it."

"What about you? Are you going to tell me who this guy you like is?" He really wanted to know.

'_It's now or never.' _She thought. "The guy I have loved for so many years, the guy I want to be with is you, Helia."

The raven hair male hit the brake hard. The car stopped in the middle of the road. Cars behind them were beeping for them to move. Helia didn't say a word as he pressed the gas and moved the car to the parking lot nearby which was in front of a beach. Locking it off he turned to Flora who looked clearly embarrassed.

"Flora…" He reached over to her.

Flora stopped him and jumped out of the car. "I shouldn't have said anything. Someone as handsome, wonderful, amazing and smart as you would never be interested in me."

Before Helia could say anything she ran off to the nearby beach. Helia took out the key before running after Flora. The beach was empty since it was after five p.m.

Seeing Flora sitting on top of a rock with her shoes beside her, he ran over calling out. "Flora!"

"Please Helia. You don't have to pity me, I know you don't love me as anything more than a friend." She replied.

Helia kicked off his shoes then climbed up to the top of the rock. Taking a seat beside her, he said. "Flora, you know I would never lie to you. I have loved you for what seems like forever. I thought my feelings for you were pretty clear."

She blushed. "Helia, you had girls that were prettier and skinnier than me throwing themselves at you."

"I am not shallow like most guys Flora. You were and always will be the most beautiful person in my life." He explained. "I love you more than words can explain."

Flora turned to face him. Helia placed his hand onto hers as he moved forward to plant a kiss. Flora was thrilled that Helia was the one to give her, her first kiss and gladly returned it. Helia slid his arms around Flora's petite waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. As the kiss got more intense both didn't notice that the waves were getting higher till the water covered them and dragged them into the sea.

Swimming to the top the pair looked at each other before laughing. Flora swam over to him and planned a kiss on his tender lips. Helia soon returned it as his arms hugged her waist.

Moans were heard as both were clearly happy about the confession.

Nearly a minute passed before the kiss ended. Flora smiled. "I love, love, love you Helia Knightly."

"I love you too, Flora Linepha." Helia declared.

A huge wave covered them. When they came back to the surface both laughed before sealing their new relationship with a kiss.

* * *

**Decided**** to change this story from ten one shots to a multi-chapter story.**


	2. Another Day

The new couple continued to kiss till Flora let out a squeeze. Helia kissed her nose before suggesting. "We better get going before you catch a cold. I wouldn't want my Flower Princess to get sick."

Helia then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car. "You are such a gentleman."

"Have to be for my Princess." He gave her a wink.

Reaching the car Flora commented. "Sweetie, I don't want to wet up your car."

"We can always strip and lay out our clothes to dry." Helia suggested.

"What?!" Flora blushed.

"I have three blue towels in the trunk. We can use it to cover ourselves up and let out clothes dry." He continued. "Was your mind at a dirty place Flora Linepha?" He jokingly asked.

"Me?" Flora pouted as Helia put her down. "My mind is very clean."

"So you say, my sweet." Helia replied taking out the three towels.

"There is a private area a few metres away from where we are now." Flora pointed to the boulders nearby.

Heading to the secluded area Helia stripped while Flora looked away. Once he had the towel wrapped around his waist the roles were reversed. In a matter of two minutes Flora had took off all her clothes before laying her clothes next to Helia's on a nearby rock.

Helia then turned around to see the brunette wrapped from breast down. "You look very happy."

"Yeah, I am. This is the first time I am watching the sunset with you in over two months." She informed him.

"It's always beautiful to watch it especially if you have a special somebody to watch it with." He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're amazing." She sighed, happily.

"How?"

"You are so patient, sweet, handsome and loving."

"You always bring out the best in me." He held her tighter. Flora rested her head on his chest and could hear Helia's heart beating faster than usually.

Once the sun set the couple sat on the extra towel and talked till their clothes dried then headed home.

* * *

The next day Flora entered Home Economics class to see Aisha sitting with the Winx. The other girls in the class were at the other side of the room talking.

The brunette smiled as she walked over to her group members. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Flora." They answered.

Aisha noticed something and asked. "You and Helia got together last night."

"How did you guess?" She took a seat next to her.

"The clown like smile gave it away." Aisha nudged her.

"You're with Helia Knightly? The same guy that hangs out with the Specialist?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, he is the one. Why?"

"It's nothing." Bloom turned away.

"Bloom asked because she has a crush on Sky and wants to find out if he returns her feelings." Stella commented.

"Stella!" Bloom almost yelled.

"What? You wanted to know from the ninth grade." The blonde yelled back.

"Let's just say you have a good chance of him liking you back." Flora told her. "Heard him talking about how much he likes you one day while waiting for Helia."

Bloom had a small smile on her face. "You sure? Sky never showed any signs of liking me."

"He hasn't told me directly. It wouldn't hurt to check and make sure." Flora replied.

"Thanks Flora." Bloom nodded.

"Do you know if Timmy has a girlfriend?" Tecna stepped in.

"Not that I am aware of." Flora answered.

"Can you find out if he is interested in anyone at school?"

"Sure. Stella and Musa, do you like any persons in the group?"

"Let's see Riven is a jackass, Nabu isn't my type and Brandon seems like a player." Stella pretended to think about it. "No!"

"Okay then. What about you Musa?" Flora asked.

"I do like one of the guys in the group but pretty sure he hates me." Musa explained. "It would be a waste of time."

"What about you Aisha?" Stella asked. "Is there any guy at school that has charmed you as yet?"

"I did meet a guy yesterday. He seemed really nice and caring but I think he has a girlfriend."

"Hey Flora." Nabu entered the classroom. "Have you seen Helia? He has my I.T book."

"Think I saw him put it in his locker. I can get it for you." The brunette rose.

"Thanks a lot." He smiled. Looking at Aisha his grin became even wider. "Hello my name is Nabu."

"It's nice to meet you Nabu. My name is Aisha."

"Aisha. That's an interesting name. It sounds nice."

"Thank you." She returned his smile.

Nabu and Flora left the class and headed to Helia's locker.

"Flora, tell me Aisha doesn't have a boyfriend." Nabu pleaded.

"She doesn't have one." Flora replied.

"You're not just saying that because I…"

"Listen to me, Aisha does not have a boyfriend." She stopped in front of Helia's locker. "She is new around here and it will take some time for her to adjust."

"I talked to her yesterday and must say Aisha is unlike any girl I have ever met." He stated. "Please find out if she returns my feelings."

Flora opened the locker door and took out the book. "I will try but won't make any promises."

"Thanks a lot Flo." He took the book. "It meets a lot to me."

Both parted ways soon after.

* * *

Helia sat under a large oak tree at the back of the school. In his hands he had a drawing pad and pencil. He was drawing the tan skin, brown hair, and green eye beauty.

For years he has had dreams of holding, kissing and making sweet, passionate love to the brunette beauty. Completing the drawing, he made sure everything was perfect. "I love you Flora. Now since you have lost the weight maybe you can finally opened your eyes and see the beauty that I have seen from the first moment we met."

Seeing that he had enough time to do another drawing he moved to another paper and began doing another one. _'I am hoping that the date will bring us closer together as a couple.'_


	3. New Girls

Existing class Flora and Aisha headed to their next class together which is English. They and the Winx parted ways with the intension of meeting up later for lunch, to discuss the group work.

"Flora, do you know if Nabu is seeing anyone?" Aisha whispered so no one else could hear. "He is the same guy I told you about earlier."

"No, he is not." Flora replied.

Aisha smiled. "He and I had a nice talk yesterday on my way to class. I dropped my books when he walked by and offered to carry them to class for me."

"Nabu is a nice person." Flora stated. "For the four years he has been at school no girl here has been able to win his heart so you might be the first."

"Why? Is he a picky person or always dated girls outside of this school?" Aisha wondered.

"I think he is just waiting on the right girl to come. I heard that his last girlfriend cheated on him with one of her teachers. Nabu was so heartbroken by it." Flora explained.

"Poor Nabu." Aisha said. Reaching the classroom door, the curly hair brunette stopped dead in her tracks. "Flora, I didn't know he would be in our English class."

Flora looked around to see Nabu sitting at the back of the class talking to Helia and Brandon. "I didn't realize he would be in our class. Maybe you can talk to him and get to him better."

"Look how many girls are drooling over him." Aisha indicated to the girls drooling over him.

"They are Icy, Stormy and Darcy. They are known as the school's whores." Flora informed her. "They have been known to sleep around."

"What about the girl with lavender hair sitting beside them?" Aisha saw Krystal.

"She is nice actually. Krystal is one of the nicest girls in school but I have no idea why she is hanging out with the Trixs."

"Nabu is really cute so I can understand them drooling." Aisha gazed sweetly at the brown hair male.

"Nobody to me is better looking than Helia." Flora commented, looking at her boyfriend.

"Get out of the way losers." A girl hissed as she pushed then from of the door frame.

"Excuse me would have been better than pushing us." Aisha turned around curling her fist.

Flora turned around after regaining her balance to see two girls.

One had waist-length thick dirty blonde hair, fair skin, brown eyes and purple lips. Her outfit was a navy top with wavy black ends and a mesh collar with a pink circle. She also wore a navy jacket with high-collars and sleeves that end with spiked grey areas. Her stomach is covered with mesh, and she had navy gloves on her hands and a navy skirt with a chain-belt and navy high heel boots.

The other had wavy pale blonde hair, citron orange/amber eyes and medium to tan skin. Her outfit consisted of a red-and-ivory corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirly bracelets that travelled up her forearms.

"Try not to block the way next." Diaspro said.

"You two are so pathetic, drooling over boys that are way out of your league." Selina added.

"You mean out of your league." Flora replied.

"Yeah, you two come over here looking like two drag queens." Aisha smirked.

Everyone else in the class heard the argument and focus on the four girls.

"That coming from a girl that could pass for one." Diaspro chuckled. "I am far prettier than you and that trash beside you."

"Flora, hold my things." Aisha handed her, her books. "I am going to beat this bitch up."

"Aisha, she is not worth it." Flora tried to calm her down. "You don't want to get suspense or expelled on your first week of school."

"Knew you two were a bunch of weaklings." Selina stated.

"Selina, leave it alone and let's have a seat." Diaspro said.

She and Diaspro walked passed them and headed to the back of the classroom, where Nabu, Brandon and Helia were sitting down.

Selina took an available seat next to Brandon and waved to him.

Brandon gave her a wink. Selina blushed and gave him a small smile.

Diaspro took a seat beside Selina.

Helia walked over to Flora and planted a kiss on her tender lips.

Ending the kiss, Helia said. "I love you, Flora."

"I love you too, sweetie." The brunette kissed his cheek.

"Everyone have a seat." Ms Griselda ordered as she entered the classroom.

Everyone quickly took a seat as class began.

* * *

As the bell rang Aisha, Flora, Helia, Nabu and Brandon walked out of the classroom with a book in their hands entitled 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"At least we got a week to memorise our part." Brandon said. "The person I got to play my Juliet is pretty hot. She and her friend Diaspro just needs to drop the wannabe bad girl attitude."

"I don't mind who I got as a partner." Nabu looked to Aisha. "I know my line already so the only thing I need to practice is the kissing scene."

"We can go over it this afternoon, if anything." Aisha answered.

"That sounds like a good idea."

'_Yes!' _Nabu and Aisha thought at the same time.

"The kissing scene should be no problem for us Helia." Flora wrapped her arms around his. "It never hurts to practice some more though."

"I agree with that." Helia grinned. "We will practice at home. Mom and dad are going out on their weekly date night."

"We better practice at your house then. My parents will be home tonight." Flora suggested.

Helia agreed.

Heading to their other class, the group didn't notice the Trix watching them from afar with Krystal, Diaspro and Selina.

"If you two want Brandon and Helia we can be of help." Icy turned to the two new girls.

"We have several plans in place on how to trap a guy." Darcy smirked. "We are beginning with Plan A!"

"Leave me out of this." Diaspro stated. "Those guys are hot but not my type."

"Well Brandon is my type. He and I are practising later so if what I don't have planned doesn't work then I will use your plan." Selina indicated to the Trixs.

Hearing the bell ring, Diaspro and Selina headed to their next class.

Krystal looked at the group for a bit before departing.

Icy turned to the remaining girls. "Ladies, I have a free session and there are some cute freshmen that I want."

"That makes the two of us." Stormy agreed.

"You two can enjoy the fresh meat. I am going to enjoy something a little more seasoned." Darcy grinned.

The three soon parted ways.


	4. Plan A

Nabu stood at the centre of the gym waiting for Aisha to come. _'Supposed she actually does have a boyfriend? What if she doesn't like me? Aisha is the most beautiful girl I have ever come across not to mention she is so wonderful and smart.' _

Hearing the door open, he turned to see Aisha coming towards him.

"Hey, you're here early." Aisha checked her watch.

"I didn't want to keep a beautiful person waiting." He explained.

Aisha had a light blush on her face, stopping in front of him. "Thank you. Do you want to go over what we are supposed to say first or the kissing scene?"

"We can go over the kissing scene first." Nabu shyly said. "I wouldn't want to look messy doing a simple kiss."

"Sure…" Aisha said, not believing him. "…or is it because you like me and want to kiss me.."

"What?" He gulped. Looking into her eyes, he continued. "I do like you, okay? You are an amazing and beautiful girl and so out of my league."

"Who said I am out of your league?" She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I really like you Nabu and thought you wouldn't be interested in me."

"Are you kidding?" Nabu looked surprised. "Of course I am interested in you. If it was up to me I would spend every moment possible treating you like the Princess you are. Do you want to go out with me Saturday?"

"Sure, I would really like that." She nodded. "How about we practise that kissing scene now? I won't want us to mess up doing it."

"Like the sound of that." Nabu moved forward to hug her waist.

Aisha wrapped her arms around his neck before the two leaned forward and shared a kiss.

'_Nice!' _That was the thought bouncing around those two head.

* * *

Flora lay on a blanket surrounded by beautiful roses. Helia sat a few feet away drawing his beloved.

The two were at a rose garden.

Finishing up Helia looked at the brunette, admiring the beauty before him.

As Flora looked away Helia took out his camera and took a picture to capture the moment.

"Helia, are you finished?" She asked, seeing the pad and pencil down.

He nodded. "Yes, I was just admiring the beauty before me."

Flora blushed. "Have anyone ever told you; you have a way with words?"

"Only my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend." Helia moved towards her. "I love you so much, Flora."

"I love you too, Helia. More than anyone or thing."

Reaching her, he took a seat on the blanket as Flora sat up. "I am happy you agreed to be the muse for my Art assignment."

"It was nothing. Hopefully one day I can be a muse for the start of your private collection." She whispered.

It was Helia's turn to blush. He liked the sound of that. "When I start that, you will be the only model."

Flora giggled. "This is the first time I have seen you blush in a long time. It looks cute on you, then again you were always the most handsome and sexy man alive to me."

"It means a lot coming from the most beautiful person to ever live." He leaned forward to kiss her lips. "I have years of love and kisses to make up with you. I am going to love and worship you like the Queen you are to me."

"Helia." Flora felt her heart raced. Leaning forward, she clashed her lips onto his. All the passion and love that the two had for one another was felt in that one kiss. Neither wanted it to end as it became more intense.

As the kiss ended, Helia quickly suggested. "We can continue this at my house."

"Sure. We still need to practice our kiss for the play." Flora winked.

"Your lips are one of the many places I will be kissing on you tonight." He said. "Only if you want to, that is."

"I have wanted you to do this for years." She reassured him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting then, my beautiful Flower Princess." Helia kissed her lips once more.

A few seconds later they ended it and got up. The young couple held hands as they headed home.

* * *

Stella looked though a slightly opened door of an empty classroom, to see Brandon having sex with Selina. Brandon was sitting on the teacher's seat with Selina in his lap. Both were completely nude with Brandon's arms holding Selina's bottom while her legs hugged his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tightly.

The two were too into each other to notice Stella watching.

'_Brandon is so handsome and sexy. He would never be interested in someone like me.' _The blonde thought. _'They have only known each other for less than a day and they are already having sex.'_

Quietly closing the door, Stella walked away.

Brandon and Selina stopped for a moment.

"Did you hear something?" Selina asked, wanting more of him.

"I heard nothing." He replied. "Let's continue where we left off."

"Like the sound of that." The dark blonde smiled. "I am so happy you are my first, Brandon. I love you."

"You are my first, Selina and I love you too." Brandon replied.

Clashing their lips together once more, the two continued their love making.

* * *

Musa walked slowly towards the old ballet room of the school to meet Bloom, Stella and Tecna. Knowing that the others would be late, she took her time.

Reaching, she opened the door to see Riven on a large blue mat, having sex with Darcy.

"Oh my!" She ran off, locking the door.

"You heard something?" Riven asked, stopping.

"No!" Darcy wanted more. "Baby, don't stop. I want to take in all of you."

"Whatever." He grinned, starting once more. He continued to pleasure his on and off again girlfriend of one year.

* * *

Bloom got out of the gym shower after a sweaty PE class with a blue towel wrapped around her.

Checking the time she headed over to her locker only to hear moaning coming from the other side of the room.

"Oh Sky!" A female moaned, loudly. "You are amazing."

'_Sky?' _Bloom thought.

Tip toeing to the other side of the room Bloom pecked from beside a locker to see Sky making love to a blonde on one of the benches. Sky was sitting up while Diaspro sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands held her large bottom as she moved up and down.

"Diaspro, this feels great." He moaned. "I never felt this way before."

"Neither have I. You are the first person I have ever made love to." The blonde moaned.

"You are the first person I have ever made love to, Diaspro." Sky confessed. "I love you, Diaspro."

"I love you too, Sky."

The two clashed lips to exchange a kiss.

'_I never had a chance with him.' _She cried, walking off.

* * *

Timmy sat, alone around a desktop of the I.T lab trying to figure out a program. He heard the door open and looked to see Tecna.

"Hey Tecna." He said nervously.

"Hello Timmy. What are you doing here? School was over an hour ago." She looked surprised.

"I am trying to figure out this program Ms Griffin gave us earlier." He replied.

"Oh." Tecna smiled. "I can help you with that. It took me a few minutes to figure it out."

Taking a seat next to him Tecna helped Timmy with the work.

A few minutes passed before Timmy figured out the work.

"Thank you Tecna. You are so smart and wonderful."

Tecna blushed. "Thank you but I am not really that smart."

"Are you kidding me? You are the smartest and most wonderful person I ever met." Timmy confessed. "Not to mention beautiful and amazing and…"

Tecna moved forward and clashed her lips onto his. Timmy was surprised at first before gladly returning the kiss.

Icy and Stormy watched from the window of the I.T lab, clearly pissed.

"We failed to get Helia, Nabu and Timmy." Icy groaned.

"They along with the rest of the guys in the group are the only males in school we haven't slept with as yet." Stormy hissed.

"Expect Riven. Darcy has been with him for a year now." Icy pointed out.

"I forgot about him." Stormy said.

"I would love to get one of them for a few hours." Icy smirked. "From what Darcy told me everyone in that so called 'Specialist' group expect Riven are virgins."

"What should we do, Icy?" Stormy asked. "Nabu, Helia and Timmy are taken."

"It doesn't matter. We still go ahead with Plan A which is **A**ttraction." The white hair teen stated. "Straight guys are attracted to a certain thing that we women have, it is just a matter of how you present it."

"Selina already has dips on Brandon already and Riven is with Darcy." Stormy pointed out. "That leaves Sky, Helia, Nabu and Timmy."

"Diaspro can get Sky, if she hasn't captured him already." Icy stated. "Nabu is pretty cute to me."

"I always had a thing for the brainy guys." Stormy grinned. "I want Timmy."

Icy looked at Stormy in surprise. "That leaves Helia and I know the prefect person in our group to seduce him."

The two females moved from the window and hurried to devise a plan for trapping the 'Specialist.'


	5. Girl Talk

Flora lay on a three seat sofa with Helia hugging her waist. They were watching a romantic/comedy movie.

Flora eyes were glued to the T.V. while Helia's own were focused on the brunette beauty. As soon as they reached home the couple began their intense make-out session before watching T.V. Helia did keep his word though and kissed Flora all over her face, neck, arms and legs.

"Aw!" Flora said, watching as the movie ended. "The end always gets to me."

Helia chuckled. "You have seen this movie a dozen times and still get teary eye when it ends."

Flora pouted. "I really like this movie."

"I love you." He proclaimed.

"I love you too." Flora shifted around to face him. "I want to scream to the world."

"I have a surprise for you." He stated, going through his pocket. A few seconds later he took out a blue box. Opening it, Helia revealed a gold heart necklace.

"It's beautiful, Helia." Flora observed it. "This is Grandma Faragonda's necklace. I remember she gave it to you before passing away."

Faragonda was Helia's grandmother. She passed away at the age of eighty. The necklace was over a hundred and fifty years old and was passed down from generation to generation.

"Yes, it is. Grams told me to give it to my soulmate before passing away." Helia admitted. "I am just lucky and truly blessed to found my soulmate at a young age."

Flora took his hand and placed it over her chest. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, your heart is beating really fast." He answered.

"You are the only person that has this affect over me. I don't love you Helia. I am in love with you and no one or thing will ever change that." The brunette said, sincerely.

"No one or thing will ever change the love I have for you." He clashed his lips onto hers.

Flora gladly returned the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck the small gap between them closed. The raven hair male took a hold of Flora's waist, never wanting to be without her.

A minute later they ended the kiss. Helia placed the necklace around her neck.

Heading upstairs into Helia's bedroom, the couple spent the rest of the night talking and kissing before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Flora awoke to see that she was in Helia's room. Turning around, she didn't see Helia.

"Helia?" She sleepily asked, getting up.

"Yes, my love?" He replied, walking out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

Flora blushed. "Just wondering if you were still here."

"You look so cute blushing." He pointed out.

Flora didn't try to hide it.

* * *

Reaching school Flora and Helia was met at the brunette's locker by Aisha.

"Hey Aisha." Helia called out.

"Hello Aisha. Did something happen yesterday?" Flora saw the smile on her face.

"Yes!" Her smile grew even wider. "Nabu and I are going out now."

"I knew he would totally into you." Flora stated.

"You're the girl he has been talking about almost non stop." Helia said. "He really likes you, Aisha."

"I really like him too." Aisha replied. "Nabu is amazing."

The bell rang.

"Bye sweetie. I will see you for lunch." Flora gave Helia a short kiss on the lips. "I have a surprise for you later."

Helia nodded, kissing her hand. Whispering in ear, Helia said. "Have I told you how sexy you look today?"

"Not with your words but with your actions." She whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared another kiss before parting ways.

Walking into the classroom Aisha and Flora saw Musa in the corner of the classroom, clearly sad about something.

Taking a seat next and behind her Flora was the first to ask. "Musa, what's the matter?"

She sighed. "You remember that guy I mentioned liking?"

"Yeah." Aisha replied. "What happened? Did he regret you?"

"I caught him having sex with one of the school's whores." She softly told them. "They were getting freaky in the ballet room yesterday."

"Musa, it's okay." Flora comforted her. "You're a beautiful and wonderful girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"That guy is a douche bag." Aisha stated.

"I will find someone else." Musa sighed. "It's not like there is a shortage of guys here."

"There you go Musa." Aisha tried to cheer her up. "Guys aren't going away."

'_That's true but there is only one Riven and I really like him.' _She thought.

* * *

Bloom, Stella and Tecna were in the school's gym. They had a free session now.

Bloom and Stella were crying as they told Tecna what happened yesterday.

The red head started first. "I saw Sky having sex with a new girl yesterday. I thought I really had a chance with him."

"Bloom, Sky is a jackass." Tecna reassured her. "You will find another guy soon."

"I have had a crush on him for years." She continued to cry. "It's hard to turn off my feelings."

"It's going to take some time but things will work out eventually." Tecna handed her a tissue. "You're beautiful and smart. Guys have been throwing themselves at your feet for years."

"Thanks Tec." Bloom dried her eyes.

"My turn." Stella said. "I saw Brandon getting it on with one of the new girls yesterday."

"Stella, I thought you weren't interested in Brandon." Tecna remained her. "You have been declaring that for years."

"I lied!" Stella stated, "I have liked Brandon for years now and I caught him with a dark blonde girl."

"Stella, you have had guys kissing your feet for years now. Brandon is not the last guy on Earth and you will find that special guy one day."

Stella dried her eyes. "I feel better now. It feels great talking out my feelings instead of keeping it in."

"What about you and Timmy? Did something happen yesterday?" Bloom asked Tecna.

"Yes." Tecna blushed. "Timmy and I talked in the I.T lab yesterday before we kissed. We are going out this weekend."

"Tec, we want details." Bloom and Stella said.

They talked till class started.


	6. A New Day

Sky lay nude on a blue blanket at the back of the school which was at the corner of a track field. Diaspro was on top of him, naked also with her arms wrapped around his neck. Sky used his muscular arms to hug the blonde's waist as they engaged in a heated lips lock. A large oak tree was above them.

To Sky, Diaspro was the perfect girl. She seemed nice, had soft, long blonde hair, orange eyes, tan and flawless skin, size D breasts, a large and firm ass and had the perfect hourglass shape.

To Diaspro, Sky was everything she wanted in a guy. He was nice, muscular but not too muscular, fair in completion, handsome, strong and an amazing lover.

Even though she acts mean, Diaspro wasn't like the stereotypical mean girl. She never had a boyfriend before. She also has never had sex with a guy before Sky. Diaspro and Selina only acted mean to fit in. The last school they were classified as the nice girls and got picked on a lot.

As they continued to have a passionate make out session, both thought back to the first time they met.

Flashback

_Diaspro sighed as she existed her last class for the day. Her best friend, Selina went to meet Brandon to practise for 'Romeo and Juliet'. _

_Not focusing on what's ahead of her, she collided into someone. _

"_I am sorry." She heard a male's voice. _

"_No, I should have watched where I was going." She replied. "I am sorry." _

_Opening her eyes Diaspro saw Sky getting up. Blushing, she thought. 'He looks very handsome.' _

"_I wasn't watching where I was going either." Sky extended his hand to her. 'She looks really beautiful.' _

_Diaspro took his hand and got up. _

"_My name is Sky Jackson." He never let go of her hand and smiled. _

"_I am Diaspro Jones. It's nice to meet you." She smiled. _

"_I messed up your dress." Sky indicated to the juice stain on the bust area. _

"_I always have extra clothes with me." She stated, seeing the juice box on the floor. "It's in my gym locker." _

"_I can carry your books for you." Sky offered. "The locker room is supposed to be empty by now since school is over." _

"_Thank you, Sky." _

_Sky threw away the box before taking up her three books. Sky didn't have anything in his hands since he put it in his locker a few minutes ago. _

_They walked into the female locker room. It was empty just like Sky had said. _

_They reached the back of the room where the blonde's locker was. Diaspro opened it and took out a pink and white, strapless dress with a white mini jacket. _

"_I am going to give you some privacy." Sky said. _

_Diaspro nodded. _

_Sky walked away before stopping a few seconds later. He released that Diaspro's books were still in his hands._

_Walking back to where the blonde was, he saw her in nothing but French Coffee, shaded stay up stockings and pink underwear. _

"_Oh my!" Diaspro tried to cover herself. _

"_I am so sorry." He looked away while putting down her books on a bench. Preparing to walk away, he whispered softly. "She is so beautiful and sexy." _

_Diaspro stopped him. "Sky, you really think I am beautiful and sexy?" _

"_Yeah, I do." He dared not look around. "Thought that way since the first time I saw you." _

"_You are the most handsome man I have ever come across." Diaspro informed him. "Sky, you can turn around." _

_Sky turned around to see the female wearing only her stockings now. He gulped at the sight of her. _

"_Diaspro…" He moaned. _

_She could tell he wanted her and she wanted him. _

_Taking off his clothes, Sky tossed them into a corner before making love on a bench._

_Both thought. 'The first day of school and I am already in love.' _

End Flashback

It was seven p.m. now and only a day after they met and made love.

As the kisses became more passionate, the two couldn't get of each other.

"Sky, I love you. I am so happy you're my boyfriend." Diaspro commented as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Diaspro." He began touching her all over. "So glad you're my girl."

Hormones and lust filled them as their lips met once more. The two did an encore performance of yesterday and became one.

* * *

Flora was behind the wheel of the car while Helia sat in the passenger seat.

"My Flower Princess, are you going to tell me where we are going?" Helia asked.

"It is a surprise." Flora gave him a wink. "On another note, I thought you said the guys liked 'The Winx Club' girls. Musa said, she saw Riven with one of the school's whores. Stella said she saw Brandon with Selina and Bloom said she saw Sky with Diaspro yesterday after school."

"Brandon and Sky said they had a crush on Stella and Bloom." Helia explained. "Riven is another case. He didn't need to say he liked Musa for anyone to know he does. Not sure why they change their minds. That is something only Sky, Brandon and Riven can answer."

"True." Flora said. "At least Timmy and Tecna got together as well as Nabu and Aisha."

"Timmy and Nabu couldn't stop smiling today." Helia pointed out.

Helia nodded. A few minutes later Flora parked the car in front of the beach.

"Are you ready for our date?" Flora asked as they got out of the car.

"Ready as I will ever be." He replied, holding onto her hand. "Whatever you have planned, I will love it."

"Hope so. You have done so much for me so I wanted to treat you to something special."

Helia looked at beautiful female before him and felt his heart skip a beat. He loved her more than anything and wanted to married her one day.

Flora glanced over to her boyfriend and saw the handsome male that she has loved for basically her entire life. Her love for him was one of the few things that would never of doubt to her.

"I love you, Flora." He gave her one of his awesome smile.

"I love you too, Helia." Flora returned his smile.

Another minute passed before they reached Helia's favourite restaurant. It was by the beach.

The restaurant was empty. "Flo, you didn't." He looked at her sweetly.

"I did." She cooed. "The owner owed me a favour for helping his daughter."

"This is wonderful. Thank you, Flower Princess." He kissed her lips for a moment.

Flora blushed. "Anything for you sweetie."

Walking into the restaurant, the couple enjoyed their date.


	7. Approval

Brandon lay at the centre of his bed with nothing on. In his hand was a picture of Stella. He took it one day last year.

'_I have had feelings on Stella for years now.' _He thought. _'Selina came into the picture only yesterday and already we are having sex and professing our love for each other.'_

"Brandon." He heard a sexy voice call him.

Looking up, he saw Selina resting against the bathroom door frame, nude.

"Hey baby." Brandon quickly placed the picture of Stella under his pillow. _'Someone as beautiful and wonderful as Stella could never be in love with me. Stella has made that very clear that she doesn't love me. I should forget about her and focus on Selina.' _

The dark blonde walk towards him. Reaching him, Selina positioned herself on top of him. Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist while Selina hugged his neck.

"I love you, Selina." Brandon confessed.

"I love you too, Brandon."

Leaning forward, the two engaged in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Helia stood in his bathroom, wearing only a blue shorts. He was washing off his face while thinking back to his date with Flora. He loved that she took the time out to plan the date and really enjoyed it. _'I love Flora more than anything. I hope that the date I have planned for this Saturday goes off without a hitch and Flora likes the ring.' _

"Sweetie, are you okay?" He heard Flora's sweet voice coming from his bedroom.

"Yes, my Flower Princess." Helia replied. Walking out of the bathroom, he saw Flora lying at the centre of the bed. He stopped and drooled at the sight before him.

The only thing she had on was the necklace Helia had given to her.

Flora blushed as she shyly said. "This is the other part of the date. I know you wanted to start your private collection."

"Flora…" Helia's breath stopped.

"You don't like it?" Flora became nervous and insecure. "I should have never done this."

The brunette quickly wrapped the sheet around herself.

"Flora, stop. You're prefect." Helia stated, managing to come back to Earth. Walking over to her, he continued. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I was just speechless because you took my breath away."

"Really?" She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Really." He smiled while removing the sheet that covered her body. "Now laid down on the bed and relax my beautiful muse."

Flora blushed as she relaxed onto the bed. Helia continued. "My Flower Princess, I know you are still insecure about the way you look. To me you are the most beautiful and wonderful person alive and hopefully you will see that one day."

"You are so good to me." Flora smiled. "I love you, Helia."

"I love you too, Flora." He leaned forward to plant a soft and sweet kiss her lips.

Helia parted from her lips to go for a chair. Positioning it in front of the bed, he grabbed his pencil and a new sketch pad.

Taking a seat, he began drawing his beloved.

Two hours elapsed before Helia finished his drawing. He signed the date then closed the book. Looking at the brunette beautiful before him, Helia smiled.

"Sweetie, see something you like?" Flora yawned as Helia placed the sketch pad and pencil on the night table. "I see something I that I love."

"I see someone that I love out of this world." Helia made his way to the bed.

Flora shifted over to give Helia some space. The raven hair took out a white T-shirt and handed it to Flora to put on.

Taking it, the brunette put in on while thinking. _'Helia is such a gentleman. I love him so much and can't image life without him.' _

Getting into the bed Helia wrapped his arms around Flora's waist. Helia let out a soft yawn as he held Flora as tight as possible without hurting her.

Flora rested her head and hands onto his exposed chest as sleep began to creep onto her even more.

"Good night, my love." Helia kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams."

"I will with you by my side." She cooed. "Good night, my handsome prince."

The two rested their head onto the pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of each other.

* * *

Sky laid onto his king size bed with Diaspro on top of him. Her arms were secured around his neck while his hands were exploring the blonde's body.

"Oh Sky." Diaspro cooed. "I am glad your parents like me."

After they finished doing their thing on the field Sky carried Diaspro to his home for an encore. His parents happened to be home earlier than expected and got a chance to chat with the blonde. The two immediately approved of her and were happy that their son finally found someone to love especially someone that they knew.

Apparently Sky and Diaspro's parents knew each other from high school and had lost contact over the years when Diaspro and her family moved to another part of the country. Diaspro recognized Sky's parents from an old picture her parents had in the house. Sky's parents also recognized her from a younger picture her parents had shown them.

If Diaspro and her family never moved, the two would have met earlier. Their parents wanted to arrange a marriage and unite the two families.

"They love you." Sky informed her. "If it was up to them we would be hitched tomorrow."

"My parents wouldn't mind that either." The blonde giggled. "I heard them talking about me marrying someone to unite not only the two families but their companies."

"I have a feeling that's what they are talking about now." Sky stated.

Once Diaspro connected her parents to Sky's own, the four friends agreed to meet up as soon as possible and catch up on lost times.

"More than likely." Diaspro agreed. "I don't want to be with anyone else but you, Sky."

Diaspro's father owns a software company while Sky's father is the owner for a company that manufactures the hardware for phones, computers and games. The two families wanted to get their children together and become one so the two companies could become one and increase productive.

"I can't picture been with anyone else but you. I love you, Diaspro Jones." Sky proclaimed.

"I love you too, Sky Jackson." Diaspro replied.

"Marry me, Diaspro?" He asked.

"I will marry you, Sky." The blonde gladly accepted his offer.

The two eighteen year old clashed their lips together for a passionate kiss which lead to their heated activity.


	8. An Invite

Flora entered her first class of the day which was Mathematics to see only Bloom, gazing through the window and crying. The brunette checked the time to see it was only seven a.m.

This was the only class Flora and Bloom had together without the other girls.

Flora walked over to her to try and help in anyway.

"Bloom, what's the matter?" Flora asked, trying to identify what Bloom was looking at through the window. Pinpointing Sky and Diaspro sitting under a tree kissing, she now knew what the problem was. "What Sky and Diaspro have is lust and it will never last."

Bloom tried to try her eyes. "No, it's not Flo. They are getting married this Saturday."

"What?" Flora nearly fell down. "That's impossible. They only met two days ago."

"This invite says otherwise." Bloom took out a white invitation from her bag and handed it to Flora. It had Sky and Diaspro's name on it along with the location and time.

"How is that possible?" Flora took a seat next to Bloom.

"By the way you and Helia are supposed to get one by day's end." Bloom added. "Sky's mother saw me earlier and told me how Sky and Diaspro had an arranged marriage when they were younger. The two never met each other till Tuesday of this week but their parents were pretty close."

Bloom saw Flora's somewhat confused face and continued. "Diaspro and her parents moved to the other side of the country a few years ago and the two families lost touch. When Diaspro and her family came back to town she and Sky hooked up the first day meeting each other. Last night when Diaspro went over to Sky's house, she met his parents and the two immediately identified her. After talking to Blondie, Sky's parents got in touch with Diaspro's own. The four parents talked about the whole arrange marriage situation and decided to give it another go."

Flora could still feel a little heat coming from the invitation and knew it was printed not too long ago.

"The only reason why they could have done everything so fast is because Sky's family is the richest in the entire state." Flora commented. "Money does talk louder than words sometimes."

"Their parents are organizing the entire thing. All they have to do is show up and say 'I do'." Bloom managed to dry her eyes. "I found out that Diaspro's family is just as rich as Sky's own. Her father owns a software company. The marriage is supposed to unite the two families as well as their companies."

"Bloom, you will find someone that is going to love you unconditionally." The brunette reassured her. "You are a beautiful and wonderful person that deserves to find love."

"Thanks for those words of encouragement, Flora." The red head smiled. "It's going to take a while to get over my feelings for Sky but I can do it. I am not going to cry over a guy that doesn't want me."

"I know you can." Flora leaned over to give her a hug. Bloom returned the hug, happy to have a friend to lean on at a moment like this.

* * *

Musa sat alone in the Music room, playing the flute. A beautiful melody filled the room.

As Musa finished the melody a clap was heard coming from the door. She looked to see Riven resting against the door frame.

"What are you doing here? You don't have Music class." Musa pointed out.

"I know my own timetable, smarty." Riven entered the room. "I heard the flute playing and wondered who was making that awful noise."

"If it was so awful then why were you clapping?" Musa hissed.

"You stopped playing that's way." The purple hair teen replied. "You're not as talented as people give you credit for."

"Thank you Mr Nice Guy." Musa sarcastically said. "You sure know how to treat a girl."

Riven entered the room and took a seat next to Musa. "I know what a girl wants and how to treat them."

"No, you don't." Musa placed her flute down. "You treat girls like an object to fore fill your own desire and not like a person."

"Isn't that what women are good for?" Riven said. "Not to mention cooking and making babies."

Musa became pissed. "What century are you living in? Get with the program and some sense. Just because your whore of a girlfriend allows you to disrespect her doesn't mean you can do it to all females."

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend a whore?" Riven rose to his feet, looking ready to fight. "You don't know what a whore is to be calling Darcy one."

"It's called a dictionary, genius." The blue hair female hissed. "If you type in what a whore, a picture of Darcy, Stormy and Icy is beside it."

"Musa watch your mouth." Riven was trying to keep his cool.

"You need to watch yourself and not me." Musa got up. "Darcy and her sisters have spelt with almost every guy in school and you might want to get yourself tested."

"Whatever." Riven stormed out of the room. _'Damn it! I wonder how many persons know I am with one of the school's whore. I tried to keep it a secret from everyone including my friends and Musa. I really like Musa. The only reason I am with Darcy is for her reputation.' _

'_Riven's wannabe bad boy attitude is fooling no one.' _Musa thought. _'He is not scaring anyone with it.'_

* * *

Helia and Timmy were in the Art room. They were the only two in the room. Helia was drawing Flora while Timmy voiced his concerned.

"Riven, Sky and Brandon are acting weirder than usually." Timmy started. "I know that Riven has a thing for Musa, Sky likes Bloom and Brandon is in love with Stella. I am wondering why they are with Darcy, Diaspro and Selina."

"That is something that only Riven, Sky and Brandon have the answer to." Helia answered.

The first bell rang. Timmy rose to his feet, preparing to leave. "Tecna told me that Stella and Bloom were heartbroken when they found out about Selina and Diaspro."

"I heard about it." Helia replied. "It is best to stay out of it."

Timmy agreed. The last time they helped the guys out with relationship problems they ended up getting hurt.

"I better get to class before Ms Griffin cuts my head off for been late." Timmy existed.

The room slowly began to fill up as the second bell rang. Sky walked into the room with Brandon behind. Both had a big grin on their faces and knew something was going on.

"What's going on?" Helia wondered.

Sky handed him an invitation. Helia read it before staying, "You getting married?"

"Yes dude. I found my dream girl and don't need to wait any longer." Sky answered, sitting down.

The five guys talked before the teacher came in.


End file.
